Add.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${7}$ $.$ ${7}$ $4$ $4$ $.$ ${7}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{{7}}$ $.$ ${7}$ $+$ $\overset{1}{4}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${7}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $5$ $2$ $.$ $4$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({7} + {44}) + ({0.7} + {0.7})\\\\ &={51} + {1.4}\\\\ &=52.4 \end{aligned}$ $52.4 = 7.7 + 44.7$